The present invention refers to devices capable of statically processing, indifferently, elements bearing data by means of inductive cells of the type described in patent document PI (BR) 7804885 and PI (BR) 9201380, as well as chip-cards using contacts. More specifically, the present invention concerns the modifications introduced into the lifting and lowering mechanism of the eletric contact pins of the static reading head which engage the contact pads provided on the surface of the chip-cards, simplifying said mechanism and making it easier to withdraw the card after its use.
A reading head capable of carrying out the processing of two types of cards is shown in FIG. 1 of the present application having been already described in patent document PI (BR) 9404627-1. In this known reading head, the fitting-in of cards having different thicknesses is achieved by means of a lifting and lowering mechanism of the magnetic plate 142. Said mechanism comprises frames 84, 85, tabs 93, 94, directional retainer 86 and stop rod 88. The vertical movement of block 161 to which contact pins 162 are attached is provided by the above mentioned elements associated with brackets 150 and 152 which move simultaneously with frames 84 and 85. Said pins provide the electrical connection with contact pads on the chip-card surface (not shown).
The reading head shown in FIG. 1 exhibits, however, some disadvantages, such as a relatively high cost resulting from the complexity of the lifting device. Moreover, the fact that said lifting and lowering motions are provided by the combined action of mutually sliding mechanical parts brings about an accelerated wear of the contacting surfaces, thus impairing the operation of the device in the long run. Furthermore, the lifting of the magnetic plate and contact pin supporting block 161 occur simultaneously by employing the user's card pulling effort, so as to overcome the combined resistance of the springs which provide the lowering of said elements and the friction of the sliding surfaces. This demands a substantial effort from the user; pulling strength values higher than 5 N have been measured in field tests.
Additionally, the known device does not discriminate between (thicker) chip-cards and (thinner) inductive cards which results in the lowering of contact pins 162 every lime any card is inserted into the reading head, hasteninig the mechanical wear of the parts associated with said movement.
Considering the foregoing, the present invention aims to reduce the complexity of the reading device, without sacrificing its performance.
A further aim is to decrease the mechanical wear by means which discriminate between the thinner inductive cards and the thicker chip-cards so as to have the contact pins moving only when chip-cards are inserted into the reading head.